Wireless networks such as wireless local area networks (WLANs) are quickly becoming pervasive, and WLANs that conform to the IEEE 802.11 standard are particularly ubiquitous. A WLAN can be made up of one or more wireless access points. A wireless access point is generally a device that enables wired communication devices (e.g., network devices) to connect to and to transmit data through a wireless network using wireless technologies (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or related standards). For example, an access point could connect to a network device (e.g., an edge device) and could relay data between wireless client devices (e.g., personal computers, printers, mobile devices, etc.) and the network device. The access point could also be combined with a wireless network device, such as in a wireless router.
Generally, a given access point will have a fixed area in which it can provide an acceptable signal strength. In order to create a WLAN spanning a larger area, network engineers will oftentimes use multiple access points in a wired network in order to provide wireless access to client devices within the larger area. The access points within the WLAN may work in conjunction to provide network access for the client devices, and may be managed by a WLAN controller. The WLAN controller generally performs management functions for the plurality of access points within the wireless network, e.g., automatic adjustments to radio frequency (RF) power, channels, authentication, and/or security associated with the access points.
In many cases, wireless networks are deployed in areas too large to be covered by a single wireless access point. That is, a single wireless access point is generally capable of providing network access for a fixed area. As the area covered by the wireless network increases, so does the number of access points and the difficulty of arranging and managing the access points. To assist network engineers in managing such networks, a position map may be created, e.g., using blueprints or other drawings of a facility. Such a position map may specify, for example, a physical position of each of the access points within the physical environment. A network engineer could then use such a map for RF coverage optimization functions, such as defining optimal channels and power level selection for each of the access points, as well as WLAN location-based services such as client device tracking. The position map may be created manually by a network administrator importing a set of floor plans and manually selecting access point locations within the map corresponding to the physical access points within the physical environment.
Many public networks utilize a captive guest portal system in which guests are authenticated and are authorized to use the network. For example, a captive guest portal could require that the user authenticate his identity by means of an ID number (e.g., a room number for a hotel). As another example, the captive guest portal could authorize the user to access the network only after the user has accepted an agreement specifying terms and services of using the network. Oftentimes, it is desirable to create multiple guest portals for a physical environment, so that each of the guest portals can be tailored to their respective physical environment. For example, in a department store, a “men's department” could include a guest portal having a visual theme and advertisements targeted at male shoppers, while the “women's department” could include another guest portal having a different visual theme and advertisements targeted at female shoppers. However, this is current accomplished by using multiple guest portals throughout the physical environment, thus creating multiple separate networks within the physical environment.